


A Dangerous Game

by Celestial_Shadow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Criminals, Firearms Specialist Oikawa Tooru, Guns, I literally don't know what to tag help, Knife specialist Iwaizumi Hajime, Knives, M/M, Mafia AU, Oneshot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Shadow/pseuds/Celestial_Shadow
Summary: Mafia AU where Iwaoi have rival mafia groups, and Oikawa’s group has captured Iwa, tied him up, and left Oikawa to interrogate him.Oikawa's eager to prove himself as a good leader for the future, and is a little hasty in his interrogation.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	A Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in one shot, and have no idea if it's going anywhere.
> 
> No real romance as of yet! Maybe in the future...
> 
> Also I made illustrations of [Oikawa](https://www.instagram.com/p/CB_OCOwl-f8/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) and [Iwaizumi](https://www.instagram.com/p/CB3a9CnFGvN/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) if you wanna check it out.

It had just been another weekday for Oikawa when he got the call that his men had found someone lurking on their territory. Too close to base to be unintentional. He was the son of the head of the mafia that owned the East side of the city. His father was out conducting business with one of their associates for a few days, so he had been given the task of handling the group. 

He ordered the men to catch the intruder and bring them in for interrogation. He wanted to prove to his father that he would be able to lead the group and keep the territory safe.

He was informed once again when they had captured the intruder and had him restrained in the interrogation room. The intruder was identified as Iwaizumi Hajime, a member of the rival mafia group that was located in the West. Oikawa walked over and ordered his men out, eager to prove himself. He was told that this one put up a nasty fight, and that he had been patted down, weapons discarded.

Iwaizumi was a man with tan skin and green eyes, his dark hair was spiked up. He was handsome, Oikawa supposed, but that didn’t matter when it came to protecting his territory.

“It would be great of you to start talking. It would be a shame to have to ruin a face like yours.” Oikawa purred, slowly stepping around Iwaizumi, who was bound to a chair with his hands behind his back. Oikawa had a gun in hand, fingers ready on the trigger if Iwaizumi tried to pull anything funny. 

“Bold of you to assume I couldn’t take you on, pretty boy.” Iwaizumi scoffed, sending a small smirk to Oikawa. The group had done a poor job at a strip search before they left, only patting him down briefly. They were so focused on looking for the bulk of a gun they didn’t even notice Iwaizumi’s weapon of choice, a knife. 

Knives were his specialty, and oh boy were they going to regret not finding the knives he hid at his back under his body compressor. He kept his hands limp as Oikawa circled around his back.

“Even if you could, there’s nowhere for you to go.” Oikawa snorted, facing Iwaizumi once more. He raised his arm, aiming the gun at Iwaizumi’s face. 

“Start talking.” 

Iwaizumi twisted his mouth, tongue darting out to lick at the blood at the corner of his mouth from where he was punched by one of the henchmen.

“What do you want to know?” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, hands curling up behind his back towards the hidden knife. Oikawa narrowed his eyes, taking a small step closer, the gun still pointed at Iwaizumi.

“What you were doing over on the East side is a pretty good start.” Oikawa scowled. Iwaizumi sighs, a small smile on his face that was far from friendly.

“I would love to tell you,” he sent a lazy grin up at Oikawa, his hands drawing the knife slowly out of his back and digging it into the ropes, “but I don’t think that’s necessary.” 

He cut through the ropes with one final flick of his wrist, launching the knife at Oikawa while pulling out a second one from it’s hidden compartment in his compressor. 

The knife hit Oikawa’s gun with pin-point accuracy, knocking it out of his hand and nicking his skin. Oikawa clenched his jaw in anger. He thought his men had gotten rid of all weapons! He only had a second to react before Iwaizumi was swinging his arm forward, knife in hand, straight towards Oikawa’s chest. 

Oikawa managed to block Iwaizumi’s arm just in time, gripping the other’s wrist with as much force as possible. The knife sliced through his clothes, leaving behind a small cut on his chest. The force behind Iwaizumi’s swing would have caused a pretty major injury. Iwaizumi’s face contorted into a scowl before he swung his other hand to punch the other in the face. 

Oikawa shot his arm out to block the punch, a loud smack echoing through the room. He was breathing heavier, gritting his teeth at the pain that radiated up his arm from the impact. Iwaizumi twisted his arm and gripped Oikawa’s wrist with his free hand, twisting them over and shoving the latter to the floor. He swung his leg over Oikawa, pinning him down and raising the knife in the air. 

The brunet eyed the knife cautiously. He had not been expecting Iwaizumi to be so… strong. Oikawa wasn’t bad at hand to hand combat by any means, but Iwaizumi overpowered him in brute strength… and frankly speed too. The way he handled his knives made Oikawa think he was trained for close combat more than anything else.

The knife was too fast for Oikawa to react to, but the loud _woosh_ followed by the dull _thump_ of the knife plunging through the thin flooring next to his head caused his eyes to fly open. It took a split second for him to process that he wasn’t in any pain, and when he looked up, he saw the leering face of his opponent. 

“What?” He exhaled softly in surprise, snapping his mouth shut as soon as he said it. He had not meant to let out the noise. Iwaizumi brought his face closer to Oikawa’s, a smug smirk on his face.

“Told you I could take you on, pretty boy.” 

“It doesn’t matter. Even if you kill me there’s nowhere for you to go after this. My men are crawling all over the place.” Oikawa snapped, determined to keep a cool facade for as long as possible. 

Iwaizumi let out a low chuckle that sent fear prickling up Oikawa’s spine.

“That’s where you’re mistaken.” 

Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows, “what are you talking about?”

Iwaizumi leaned back ever so slightly, “It was an infiltration. My men are taking over as we speak-” 

In the instant that Iwaizumi had leaned back, Oikawa took the chance on the latter’s grip loosening on him ever so slightly, launching his arms up to try and flip the situation, only for his arms to be pinned down immediately.

“Ooh, tough luck pretty boy. Too bad.” Iwaizumi shot him a sinister grin, only causing Oikawa’s irritation to increase.

“That’s not my name.” The brunet spat angrily. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, an amused expression on his face. 

“Alright then,” he leaned down, his lips next to Oikawa’s ear, causing the other to tense up.

_“Oikawa Tooru.”_

Oikawa froze, a chill shooting up his spine. No one knew his real name. Even his men only knew him by an alias.

“How…?” 

“I have my ways.” 

There was a pause between them before that damned smirk was back on Iwaizumi’s face.

“For being the son of the leader, I would’ve thought you’d be a lot more cautious on interrogating an intruder.” 

Oikawa gritted his teeth in anger, embarrassment flooded through him at the call out. He had been too hasty, too eager to prove that he was worthy of leading the group. It was stupid of him to rush in _alone_ to interrogate someone.

“Also, a firearms specialist? Would have thought you’d have more than one gun on you with a title like that.” Iwaizumi scoffed, gleefully watching Oikawa become more and more irritated as he pointed out his mistakes. 

The door to the room slammed open, revealing two tall men, each with a gun in hand. One had wild jet black bed hair, and the other had black and white hair styled straight upwards. Their clothes were streaked with blood, and Oikawa didn't want to think about whose it was.

“Iwa! The base is secured.” The one with black hair barked out.

“Great. Bokuto, Kuroo, take him. He’s valuable.” Iwaizumi, jerked his head towards Oikawa, who was still pinned under the other man’s weight. 

“If you try anything funny I’ll give your face a nasty scar. It would be a shame to have to ruin a face like yours.” Iwaizumi quoted Oikawa’s earlier words, an impish smile on his face. Oikawa was near shaking in fury as he was manhandled by the other two out of the building, hands tied behind his back, _properly_ searched for any concealed weapons, mouth taped over and a blindfold covering his eyes.

Oh, how the tables had turned.


End file.
